


Deeply and Emphatically

by justalittletragic



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gilbert Blythe is Whipped, Oblivious Anne Shirley, Take Notice Board, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittletragic/pseuds/justalittletragic
Summary: In which Gilbert (FINALLY) figures out he's in love with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, and sets out to show her that she is love with him too. But first -- he has to convince her they are friends.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 146





	1. Prologue - This is Just the Beginning

Gilbert was going to lose it. It had all become just too much. There was only so much a man could take! He, Gilbert Blythe, was irrevocably and astoundingly, in love with Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Deeply, emphatically in love - and it was driving him _insane._

He had always known, of course, that he _liked_ Anne - how could he not? She was incredibly smart, and sharp witted, and amazingly brave and steadfast, and the way she talked about the world made you believe that anything was possible. Not to mention that her hair, the first thing that caught his eye all those years ago, was like fire and the sun come alive, and the freckles across her face were like mystifying constellations just waiting to be discovered. Oh how Gilbert used to long to get close enough to those freckles, to memorize the placement of each and every one on Anne's beautiful face.

But he had given up on that long ago. His dreams of hand holding and secret kisses in the Blythe orchard were quickly dashed once Anne had decided that his sole purpose was to torment her and be her bitter rival. After all, only an insane person would think ' _This is the girl I'm going to marry'_ after being smashed in the face with a slate.

Oh, what a fool he was.


	2. This is the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Gilbert KNEW
> 
> This was written very sporadically and was not edited at all, so I am sorry in advance if it makes no sense or is a pile of trash. That being said, hope you like it!

Gilbert could pinpoint the exact moment the world as he knew it came to an end.

Delphine had just been born a month or two before, and Marilla and Anne had started to visit regularly, to help Mary with the housework and, more importantly, the care of the most perfect thing in existence, a one Miss Delphine LaCrouix. It had been awkward at first, have Anne around the house, with their stiff conversations and uncomfortable pauses. But after a while, the pauses transformed into tentative conversations (mostly about school) and comfortable silences as they worked side by side in the kitchen. Soon, Anne began to slowly open up to him about non-school related things and Gilbert couldn't help but hope that the wall of ice she had built up against him so long ago was starting to melt.

Then, one night a few weeks ago, Gilbert was coming back from the field, and had paused in the front room to discard his boots and coat when he heard it. The sweetest voice was floating through the house, and without thinking about it, he began to follow the dulcet tones. And there, in the kitchen, was Anne slowly dancing with Delphine in her arms. And she was singing. Singing! It was just a silly little made up song about how the grass and flowers were waiting until the springtime to meet the child, and Delphine was happily cooing in her arms, made content by the most beautiful voice Gilbert had ever heard. Anne spun in a circle, making Delphine laugh, neither one aware that there was someone watching.

All at once, Gilbert's heart began to pound and he could suddenly see it, clear as day - his future with Anne. A future where he would come home from a busy day at the practice, or maybe out in the fields with Bash, to find Anne singing to their own children. And she smile at him with that smile that would turn his insides to liquid, and he could stride across the floor and take her into his arms, twirl her around and kiss her the way he had always imagined. If someone could die of happiness, Gilbert would had perished immediately. Who was he kidding? He was in love with Anne, and had been since he first met her. Here she was, taking care of his niece and just being a helpful neighbor, and all he could see was a gaggle of red haired, freckled children running about, with a laughing Anne chasing after them. He knew that Anne wouldn't want the kids to have her red hair and freckles, but he couldn't help but selfishly wish to spend his whole life surrounded by fiery red locks. His whole life! He couldn't even begin to --

"Gilbert? Gilbert? Did you hear me?"

As is stung, Gilbert suddenly jerked out of his blissful future predictions, and realized that he had walked into the kitchen, as if in a trance, and, much to the surprise of Anne and Delphine, was just standing there and staring.

"Is everything okay," Anne asked again, her eyes wide with shock and confusion, "I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes, and you've just been staring like you've seen a ghost."

 _Yes my love, everything is perfectly fine. Everything will always be okay as long as you agree to let me be by your side for always._ Oh dear Lord, he was losing it.

"Um uh uhh yeah yeah, no everything is fine. Guess I'm just a little tired. Nothing a little sleep couldn't cure." Gilbert mumbled out with a half-hearted laugh. What was he thinking? He had just been staring at her! Like a creep! 

"You are ridiculous Gilbert Blythe," she called with a dismissive shake of her head and a flash of a smile that made him weak in the knees, "I was asking if you would go and get Bash. Dinner is ready and I need to get back to Green Gables to help Marilla with the evening chores."

 _Of course darling, anything you want. Ask for the moon and I will move the heavens and earth to make your dreams come true._ "Of course, thanks for all your help today," he rushed out before she could see the look of absolute adoration that was probably splashed across his face.

\--

The rest of the night was a blur. Gilbert could feel himself going through the motions as they waved Anne goodbye, as they ate their dinner and as they settled down for the night, only speaking when asked a direct question, but otherwise left in a puzzled silence. Even all of Bash's teasing and comments about how nice Anne looked that day or how good her cooking was, or Mary's gentle tone and kind eyes couldn't get him out of his reverie. As he lay in bed that night, images of ginger children, candlelight dinners, and Anne - Anne greeting him at the door, Anne smiling at him with that dazzling smile, Anne walking towards him in at the church dressed in white, flowers in her hair. Gilbert could have stayed in the moment forever, but one as he began to drift off, one final thought broke through his happy imaginings - Anne Shirley barely even _liked_ him, let alone loved him. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for such a positive response to the teeny chapter before! It has encouraged me to try and keep this going, so if you like what you see, please please let me know!
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be the poor bean figuring out a plan to win Anne's love.
> 
> #renewannewithane


	3. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert has an inspirational conversation with Bash and Mary (and Delphine!) about Anne.

"Alright Blythe, spit it out."

It was the following morning and, if anything, Gilbert was worse than he was last night. After his revelation that Anne would probably never see him as anything more than a friend, he was plagued with dreams of Anne laughing in his face, denying his proposals, or even worse, accepting someone else's while Gilbert watched, heartbroken. He could barely convince himself to get out of bed or manage to eat the breakfast Mary had set before him.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert mumbled into his plate. He was not in the mood to be teased or have his misery explored and evaluated over eggs and coffee.

"Don't pull that with me, Blythe. You've been walking around like a dead man risen, face like a moke since last night. Even Anne noticed something was off with you when she left."

Gilbert froze at hearing Anne's name, then tried to hastily cover by gulping down so coffee, only to end up choking on the heat.

"Ohh so this foul mood is Anne related is it? Don't tell me, let me guess, you are still in denial about being in love with her?"

Gilbert just stared ahead, then closed his eyes and sucked in a breath to steady his nerves.

"Just the opposite, actually," he admitted in a quiet, resigned voice.

One second, two seconds. At three, Gilbert opened his eyes to see Bash and Mary staring at him from across the table. Even Delphine had gone quiet in her high chair, as if even at her young age she knew something big was happening.

"Well this is exciting news," Mary hummed as she tried to conceal a knowing smile.

"It's about time! I've been spending the past two years listening to 'Oh Anne this, Anne that, Anne is just a friend'. I've done nearly lost my mind haven't I, Delly welly? So what's the plan then, Blythe? Going to run to Green Gables and announce your intentions to Matthew and Marilla? Or are you going to give our Anne something more romantic?

At this, Gilbert hung his head. It had all just become too much. Bash and Mary noticed the cloud of despair that had passed across the young man's face. Their hearts broke for him a little.

"I'm not going to do anything. There's no point. Anne doesn't love me, and she never will. That's just something I am going to have to learn to live with. As long as she is happy, that is all that matters." He finished his speech with a defeated sigh.

Now, Mary and Bash knew for almost certain that Anne and Gilbert were in love with each other, and had been since they were kids. And they also knew that neither one would ever willingly admit the fact to each other. Both were just too stubborn and, frankly, too dramatic for their own good. But no matter how much these two kids drove them crazy, Mary and Bash loved them as much as they loved Delphine, and all they wanted was for them to be happy, and be happy _together._ Bash looked to his wife, and his daughter (who had grown tired of her uncle's antics and returned to her bottle) and together they came to the same idea.

"Well now that's just defeatist talk. You don't know that Anne will _never_ love you," Mary began.

"Exactly!" Bash continued, "Didn't you used to think that the girl hated you? I believe there was the whole slate incident? And now look at the two of you, thick as thieves! People can change, Blythe, never say never."

"I wouldn't call us 'thick as thieves', at most she seems to tolerate me." But Gilbert couldn't help but think that the two had a point. Over the past few months, he and Anne had been starting to get along better. They would talk about their day and their studies, and Anne had even regaled him with a few of her adventures. But she was still very closed off when it came to her fears and her past life at the orphanage. Gilbert knew that she had a tendency to keep to herself and let her anxieties build and he could only wish that he would be allowed to comfort her and soothe her worries. Could it be possible that he would eventually be allowed into her innermost thoughts? That he would get to see Anne Shirley-Cuthbert for her splendid entirety? Gilbert's heart began to climb. Bash was right, never say never.

"But how do I get her to open up to me? How do I show her that I love her unconditionally and want to spend the rest of my life with only her?"

Mary smiled and took Gilbert by the hand, "Just be there for her, no matter what. Girls like Anne need to be shown, as well as told, that you are completely devoted. Love is ninety percent love is just being there for each other."

"And a big romantic gesture or two never hurts. Right Delly?" Bash swung Delly out of her chair and into his arms, the child laughing wildly, "Be brave Gilbert, and follow your heart. Now, don't you have a game or something to get to?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the positive responses everyone. This chapter was a bit wordy, sort of filler chapter, so I am trying to get some action into the next one. And yes, I am alluding to the hockey game in season 3x01 (I feel like this shirbert moment goes overlooked and I really want Gilbert to see Anne with her hair down, not gonna lie)
> 
> If you like I will write! (my unintentional catchphrase but I'm sticking to it)
> 
> Also, Delphine is my favorite little thing and deserves some screen time!


	4. More Than a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hockey game time! Can Gilbert get it together in time?
> 
> Okay so, this did not quite turn out the way I wanted it to, but I hope it is still up to your liking!

Gilbert arrived at the pond just as the game was about to begin.It had been decided the day before that he and Billy Andrews would act as team captains. Gilbert was feeling pretty excited; it had been a while since he had had a chance to do something kind of free-spirited and fun. Working the farm with Bash and Mary was great, but ever since his father's passing, he felt he had been forced to grow up far too quickly. But now with his adoptive family's support, he now had a new chance, a chance to be a regular teenager. He hated to admit it, but he was also hoping that the game would be a good opportunity to maybe, just maybe, impress Anne. The whole walk over he couldn't help but imagine Anne watching him with those blue sparkling eyes skated by, and catching her looking just as she looks away (maybe with a blush across her lovely cheeks), or her cheering his name as he scores a goal, or OR her making her way across the ice in that confident way of hers to congratulate him on his team's win, and maybe, just maybe, he might pluck up the courage to ask if he could walk her home (under the pretense of wanting to discuss a lesson of the newspaper, of course). Yes, Bash was right, why should he give up hope? He and Anne were meant to be, after all. And with that thought, he led his team confidently onto the ice, making sure to take a quick glance at the other end of the pond where all the girls in his class were standing, to get a good luck look at his love.

Except... Anne wasn't there. Had he missed her? No, no his Anne-girl was far too distinguishable to _not_ be noticed. He could find his Anne in the middle of a crowd of thousands without a second thought. So where was she? Had she decided not to come? That would ruin him. Or was it something worse? Had she injured herself on the way, and was now lying somewhere in the woods unconscious? Oh his poor Anne! Maybe he should put an end to the game and go looking for her? No, Anne would never forgive him if he made a big fuss over nothing. Okay, he would wait, and if she hadn't appeared by the end of the first quarter, he would do something.

The game itself was going alright. Gilbert noticed that the other boys weren't playing as well as they usually did, probably because most of them, like himself, were too focused on the group of girls at the end of the pond. More than once, a boy would take himself out of the way of the main game to skate by the girls and give them a smile, illiciting giggles and whispers from the girls. Even Billy and Moody took advantage to try and catch Josie and Diana's eye. It was all sort of ridiculous, Gilbert thought, this childish attempt at flirting and courting. But was he any better? Was he not just daydreaming about showing off to Anne? Would he be able to stop himself from skating by her to try and catch her eye?

Just then, as if his very thoughts had summoned her, Gilbert heard that sweet voice cry out indignantly.

"Ruby, where are the highlights? You're supposed to be covering the game!

Ruby, like the other girls, seemed too busy with making eyes at the boys and whispering behind her hands. Anne huffed, picked up the discarded paper and began to write. That was his Anne-girl, always so tasked focused. Once again, as if without thinking, Gilbert found himself making his way toward Anne. It was like she had her own gravitational field, and Gilbert was hopeless against her pull. He pulled up in front of her and Ruby, and realized that he had nothing to say. In fact, any semblance of a plan he might have had flew out the window when he noticed one very. important. thing. Anne, his Anne, was standing there before him, cheeks flushed from the cold, and her hair down. Her hair! It was down! It cascaded down her shoulders like wavy licks of flame and framed her face in the most delectable way. It's vividness was made extra bright by the bleak winter landscape. Oh how he wished to touch it! To feel it slip through his fingers as he placed a stray lock behind her ear, or to run his whole hand through it as he guided her lips to his. No, these were improper thoughts, and Gilbert was going to be nothing but proper with his Anne. 

"Isn't Ruby supposed to be covering the game?" he asked, eyes locked on her face. She glanced at him briefly, shrugged, and resumed her work. Gilbert couldn't help but feel disappointed. 

"Ruby's very... preoccupied at the moment," Tillie called out, "with a certain someone." This earned shocked laughter from the rest of the girls, and Gilbert noticed Ruby was sending him a shy smile under batting eyelashes. How odd.

Gilbert returned the smile distractedly, always the gentleman, as he chanced another glance at Anne, who was the only girl that hadn't laughed at Tillie's comment. Unfortunately, she was still busily writing with her head down. Feeling somewhat dejected, he turned and went back to the center of the pond.

The rest of the game was uneventful, save for the brief visit from some members of the Mi'kmaq tribe that stopped by to sell their hockey sticks. GIlbert watched as Anne excitedly spoke to the young Mi'kmaq girl, voice full of wonder and amazement. He couldn't help but remember how similarly she reacted when meeting Bash for the first time at Christmas dinner. Lord how he loved her and her adventurous spirit.

Gilbert's team managed a narrow victory and as he was congratulated by the boys, he swore that he could see Anne looking at him, smiling. Emboldened by the victory, he made his way over to where Anne and Diana were standing.

"Congratulations on the win, Gilbert! It was a very exciting game."

"Thanks Diana, I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy it. Shame you missed the beginning of it Anne." _I love you._

"Don't remind me. Marilla knows I despise being late for things, but she absolutely insisted that I help her with the last of the baking before I set off. But she did let me take Belle so my tardiness wouldn't be too noticeable, and Belle and I had an absolutely delightful discussion about the trees and progeny."

_Alright Gilbert, you can do this._ "Well if you would like, I could walk back to Green Gables with you and give you the highlights from the part you missed." _And maybe we'll accidentally end up holding hands._

"I'm going to go and talk to Ruby and Tillie, I'll see you tomorrow okay Anne? Bye Gilbert," Diana excused herself while throwing a knowing smile Gilbert's way. Gilbert tried not to blush and turned back to Anne, who looked conflicted.

"I would like to go ahead and wrap up the story on the game, and Ruby barely wrote anything, but I also have the most exciting opportunity."

"Oh?"

"I have been invited to go and visit the Mi'kmaq village down by the river! Oh can you imagine? Someone as gangly and homely as me out on a real life adventure? I'll get to see how a whole new group of people live and work. Isn't it so amazing how we can be so close in geography, but so different in lifestyle? Isn't the world amazing?" She was positively beaming.

Gilbert couldn't help but be swept up in her enthusiasm, but still had his main goal in mind.

"That does sound like an amazing adventure. Maybe I could go with you? Four eyes are better than two, and the village is a ways out there, I wouldn't want you to get lost on your own." _Yes, good, sound proposal Blythe, there's no way she can say no._

"I do _not_ need your help, Gilbert Blythe."

_Nevermind._ Gilbert could feel his face fall into a troubled frown. Anne seemed to notice too because the fire in her eyes deemed a bit.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. Thank you for the offer but, and I feel shameful admitting this, I really want to do this on my own. I feel like I have been given such a gift and I would hate to squander it. Does that make me an awful person?"

"Of course it doesn't Anne, you could never be an awful person," Gilbert smiled kindly at her, all hurt at her rejection gone. She was confiding in him! "You are a bride of adventure after all, and what's a bride of adventure without an adventure?"

The smile she gave him could have melted all the snow in Avonlea, and did melt Gilbert's heart.

"Exactly! Thanks for being so understanding Gilbert. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it."

And with that she was off, onto her great adventure, while Gilbert stood there, feeling like the happiest boy on the planet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Gilbert got so close! Why are you so oblivious, Anne? But the get together wouldn't be nearly as good is there wasn't some pining and angst. Also, Diana is a queen and the main Shirbert shipper.
> 
> So, I have no idea where this going, I thought I would figure it out by now, but so far all I know is that Gilbert will suffer, but there will be lots of fluff and a happy ending. So, once again, if you likes, I will writes!


	5. Taking Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the TAKE. NOTICE. BOARD. 
> 
> That's it really, just that I absolutely adored this scene and have watched it a dozen times already. Poor Gilbert! Hopefully this fixes it (but not completely, because what is life without a little drama?)

"Good morning!"

As usual, Gilbert had come into school early to do his medical studies in peace. Having Delly around was great, but a wailing infant wasn't exactly conducive to studying for one's vocation. Everyone usually spent the time before chatting outside until Miss Stacy called them in, so it was surprising that anyone was talking to him, let alone Anne.

"Morning," he jumped quickly, snapping his book shut, then, at the last minute, decided to lean back against the desk to appear less eager. He was always too eager when it came to Anne. "How was the adventure?"

"Oh Gilbert it was absolutely magical! I wish everyone could have the chance to see them like I did, it would show everyone that there are far more similarities between us than differences. But of course I cover all of that in my article."

Gilbert tried to focus on what she was saying, he was actually interested (he was always interested in what Anne had to say), but he couldn't help but notice the way she would talk more and more with her hands the more excited she got, or the way her smile grew brighter as she recalled her adventure. It was just so... _Anne._

"And I look forward to reading it. You do have such a way with words, Anne," he said in slightly lower voice, his eyes never leaving hers. He had taken a chance with the compliment, but seeing the way she looked slightly flustered and the delicate blush that formed on her cheeks was worth it. "But I assume that your grand adventure is not what you wanted to discuss?" he continued with a teasing smirk.

"Uh yes... right, of course," she said, trying to blink away _whatever_ it was that she was feeling from Gilbert's surprise compliment. This made Gilbert smile even more. "I'm not sure if you are aware, but the old take notice board is active again."

"Take notice?" Whatever it was, this must have been the source of this morning's excitement. 

"Yes," she clarified, "of someone. As in you post on the board when you want to let someone know that you've _taken notice._ It's a way to make a casual declaration, a quiet attention..."

"To someone you like?" The words left his mouth almost of their own accord.

_Whoa. Wait a moment. This is not where this conversation was supposed to be going._ Gilbert had made a plan, before he set off to school that morning. He was going to ask Anne about her adventure, and, if she had responded positively, maybe suggest that they walk together after school. It would be completely innocent and understandable, since she was meant to be coming over to help Mary anyhow. He had already gone off book by complimenting her, but this, this was too much! Her she was, talking about casual declarations and declaring feelings as if she was discussing the weather! And why was she talking to him about it? They had never discussed anything as personal as... well, feelings, so what was with the sudden change? Could it be... that she was bringing it up because she wanted him to post? About her? Gilbert could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he considered this. He also noticed that he had started to lean closer to Anne, or was she leaning towards him?

"Yes... not so pointed as to be alarming and not so vague as not to be understood." She was basically laying it out for him, giving him explicit instructions of what she wanted. That had _mean_ something, right? 

"A post in advance... of a proper advance? He knew that he was failing to hide his eagerness, but couldn't conjure up the will to care. 

"Exactly! Because... all of these little notices matter when you want to let someone know that you're thinking ahead."

At this, her voice began to change. Those blue eyes became wide and suddenly started to stare at him, as if scared to look at him, but more scared to look away. Gilbert wondered if she could feel electricity that seemed to be dancing in the air between, drawing them closer and closer to something life-changing. The air was so thick with... something... that he could barely get the next words out.

"To... their future together?"

"Yes"

The word hung in the air, threatening to suffocate the both of them. Gilbert suddenly began to be fearful. What if Anne didn't really mean what she was saying? Or what if was just misinterpreting everything and Anne was telling him for some completely different reason? What if he posted, and she rejected his feelings? Laughed at him? No, this was Anne, she would never be unkind, even if she was breaking his heart.

"So," he begged for clarification, putting all of his hopes behind the words, "you're suggesting... I post?"

Anne continued to stare at him as if she hadn't heard what he had said, as if she were in a trance. Afraid to break whatever was between them, Gilbert held her gaze.

And they probably would have stayed like that for the rest of the day, if Miss Stacey hadn't chosen that moment to call for the classes' attention. Jumping as if she had been stung, Anne gave what sounded like a squeak of terror and ran to join Diana at their desk, Gilbert's unanswered question still floating in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof a cliff hanger.
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, it took so long to write and I was never happy with any of the drafts I did. I'm still not completely happy with it, hence the ending I just dropped on you, but sometimes you just have to take the leap to get everything going again. I promise to try to not leave you hanging like I did next time!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments! I can use all the inspiration I can get!


	6. Simply Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert tries to understand what just happened.
> 
> This is kind of a filler chapter, so sorry to anyone that has been waiting for me to post. I've been struggling to write this for such a long time and I could barely get my brain to focus on writing this one scene, but I think I might actually have a semblance of a plot now, so I promise there will be some action soon if you want to stick with it! Please please comment if you enjoy, I could use all the encouragement I can get and any feedback would also be appreciated!

“Did you see his face?”

Ruby had assaulted Anne immediately after Miss Stacey had released the class for their morning break, followed closely by the rest of the girls, all eager to hear how Gilbert had responded to news of the take notice board.

“Um… what?” Anne felt herself ask, not really comprehending.

She hadn’t been comprehending much of anything this morning, which would have bothered her if she was in a fit state of mind. Which obviously, she wasn’t. What else would explain her clouded over and muddled train of thought after having a very simple conversation with a fellow classmate? With _Gilbert Blythe_ of all people?

“His eyes were so full of romance; I could have died happy right there!”

“His… eyes?”

There had been something different in his eyes, now that Anne thought about it. Something about his whole being. He had seemed so… intense, like he could have taken up the whole classroom with his presence. Anne hadn’t noticed at first, her thoughts so consumed with making sure that she explained the intricacies of the take notice board. She had first realized that something felt different when she noticed that Gilbert had started to talk lower, more breathless, as if what they were talking about something delicate and intimate.

The thought of sharing something intimate with Gilbert Blythe had shocked her so bad that she found herself staring into Gilbert’s eyes. Those warm, inquisitive eyes that always seemed to see right through her. She wouldn’t say it was romance that was in his eyes, he was looking at her pretty much the same he always did, just now it was even more Gilbert. He was everywhere, taking up every inch of space, and what was he saying? Something about their future together? No, no not their future, of course not, that would be ridiculous. There was no air anymore, just Gilbert, she could barely breathe without inhaling him in, the world was spinning. And just as quick as it had started, it had stopped. Gilbert had made it stop with five simple words.

“So you’re suggesting… I post?”

If Ms. Stacey hadn’t called the class to attention, Anne would have probably still been standing in that spot, trying to understand why all she could think about was Gilbert. _Gilbert_.

\--

What. Just. Happened?

Gilbert’s mind was racing. His heart was pounding so hard there would be a permanent bruise behind his ribs. He had given up on taking notes on Ms. Stacey’s lesson after the first couple of lines had dissolved into scribbles from his hand shaking so hard. What had just happened?

He was running the conversation repeatedly in his mind, trying to dissect every second. Only his Anne could make him feel so many emotions in such a short time: proud of the way she spoke with such reverence about her adventure, shy and a little smug at how she blushed from his compliment, in awe, always in awe of getting to be so close to her. And confused – so confused! Her mentioning the take notice board had to mean that she wanted him to post, and post about her. What other reason would she have for bringing it up at all? None of the other girls had made a point to discuss the board with any of the boys, instead opting to do the “socially acceptable” thing of batting their eyelashes and whispering on the other side of the room. But not Anne, never his Anne. When she wanted something or felt deeply about something, she went out and she got it.

Could she really want _him_?

Gilbert felt his heart start to race even faster at the thought. Without permission, all of the secret hopes that he had locked away long ago suddenly began to rise to the surface. He would be the one that would get to hold Anne’s hand as they strolled through town. He would be the one that would be allowed to kiss her forehead in adoration when she said something mad yet brilliant. When difficulties or grief entered Anne’s life, he would be the one that got to comfort her and stand by her side.

These thoughts were quickly followed by desires that must have been buried deep in his subconscious, for they made him blush furiously as soon as they entered his mind. Waking up the feeling of Anne tucked against his side, one of her slender arms thrown across his chest and her head on his shoulder. Getting to push her untamed locks aside and kiss the sleep from her eyes. Being able to hold her as close as he wanted, kiss her as much as he desired in the privacy of their home. Discovering every inch of her, finding out exactly how far those delectable freckles trailed down her creamy pale skin…

The chalk tumbled out of Gilbert’s hand as that image of Anne startled him out of his reverie. Ignoring the light chuckles of his classmates behind him, and shooting a quick apologetic smile towards Ms. Stacey, he bent to retrieve the fallen chalk and inwardly chastised his delinquent mind. As much as he may have wanted that, there were far too many steps that needed to be taken before he could even think such things. His Anne deserved the perfect courtship, and he would do everything in his power to give it to her.

And the perfect courtship would start with the perfect take notice post. But what to write? A quick look around the room revealed that Gilbert was not the only one thinking about the notice board. Several of the boys had bits of parchment hidden under their slates and Gilbert could hear the occasional scratch of pens. So, even though none of the other boys had seemingly received instructions on how to post, they were having no problem actually creating notices. Well of course they weren’t, because whatever they were writing couldn’t _possibly_ meet the level of emotions and dedication and pure and total _love_ that he felt for his Anne. This whole thing was really quite childish, in his eyes, not to mention frustrating. But if she wanted him to do it, he would. One thing that Gilbert had known for a long time was that he would do anything for Anne. He would follow her to the edge to the earth, she need only ask.

But was she asking?

Gilbert ran his hands through his hair, frustrated by the endless circling of his thoughts, and that despite how much his heart hoped that Anne was saying what he thought she was saying, he didn’t know for sure.

He chanced a quick look over at the source of all his frustrations. There she was her head in her hand and her eyes on the board, completely oblivious to the hurricane of turmoil that she had caused not five feet away. The sun set her hair ablaze as it fell in those classic braids down her back; they glowed so brightly that Gilbert was almost too mesmerized to notice that while Anne’s eyes were on the board, she herself was not paying attention to Ms. Stacey’s lesson. What could she be thinking about so strongly that made her ignore her inexhaustible urge to learn and know more? Was she also thinking about the conversation turned Gilbert into a hopeless puddle of love? Was she worried that he might not post? Was she having doubts?

 _That’s it_ , Gilbert decided, shaking the thoughts away. He could spend the rest of his life trying to decipher Anne’s thoughts, but never get anywhere. The only way to find out the inner workings of the mind of one Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, was to just simply ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'aaaaall... that was really hard hahaha. I know I left you with another cliff hanger, even though I promised not to. But it took me so long to write this chapter that I completely forgot about the promise. But like I said, I think I might just maybe have a plan, and I am going to try to write more than one scene per chapter.
> 
> This story has really given me something to focus on, with my life kind of stagnating right now because of the whole quarantine, and some of my own mental health issues. So thank you for all the kind words, and I hope that if you too are feeling down, this can bring just a teensy bit of okayness to you.


	7. A Walk into Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert tries to get a straight answer out of Anne.

The rest of the day was an uneventful blur compared to the first few hours, save for the newspaper meeting after school. Gilbert was happily enjoying the absolute look of awe on his Anne’s face while she listened to Diana’s entry for the ‘Getting to Know You’ beat. Her eyes were exceptionally dazzling as she stared in rapture, and every time she would gasp in wonder at Diana’s words, his smile would grow just a little wider. Diana finished up her report with a mention of a distant cousin in Kensington Palace, and Anne was quick to give her approval and congratulations. Gilbert gave his approval as well, feeling only a little guilty that the main reason he paid so much attention was for the off chance that Anne wised to discuss it on their walk home.

He was still rather nervous about the impending walk and chance to discuss Anne’s intentions with the Take Notice board. Despite his firm decision to get to the bottom of it all, he worried that he wouldn’t have the courage to actually follow through – or worse, do something stupid like asking for her hand in marriage. No, no he wouldn’t do something as ridiculous as proposing during something commonplace like a walk. No, the orchard would be a much better place for such a thing, or perhaps the Lake of Shining Waters, and there would definitely be flowers, and poetry, and maybe candles or… _oh jeez Blythe, get a grip._

Gilbert was saved from his dissent into insanity by Ms. Stacey declaring that the next person up on the ‘Getting to Know you’ list was none other than Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Anne jumped up immediately, much to everyone’s confusion. _She’s probably already written her report, my beautiful overachiever,_ Gilbert thought. Forget Diana, he’d much rather talk about her ancestry!

“I am a mystery shrouded in an enigmatic riddle. The end!” As quick as she was up, Anne was back down again in her seat.

Everyone sat in stunned silence and Ms. Stacey stood at the front of the class trying to form any sort of response. Anne leaned forward again, without a trace of awkwardness or unhappiness and explained:

“I’m an orphan, I don’t know anything about my lineage. Just move on to the next person,” she directed at Ms. Stacey, who hastily voiced her apology and said the next name on the list, Charlie Sloane.

Oh, his poor Anne-girl! While she didn’t look upset, Gilbert knew that that announcement must have been hard for her. Almost immediately forgetting about his mission for the take notice board he swore that he would spend the whole walk cheering her up if she were the tiniest bit sad.

\--

Finally, the school day came to a close. Gilbert practically sprinted to pack up all his supplies and head to the coatroom, hoping to catch Anne before she began to walk. Any other person would wait for the person whose house they just so happened to be walking to, but not Anne. She tended to get caught up in a fantasy or her desire to marvel at all the nature Avonlea had to offer. It was a trait Gilbert revered, but also knew that he only had a few minutes to catch her to get her undivided attention. Just as he gathered up everything and was heading to the back to the classroom, he found his path blocked by Charlie.

“Hey Gilbert, do you mind if I ask you a quick question?”

“Of course, what’s going on?” Gilbert asked, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. Charlie was his friend, and it’s not like he was purposefully keeping him from Anne.

“Well, I was j—just wondering… if you thought, that maybe – that Anne would help me with my ‘Getting to Know You’ piece?” The tips of Charlie’s ears were just the faintest shade of pink.

“Um, I don’t see why not?” Gilbert was completely perplexed – _this_ is what Charlie wanted to talk about? “Anne’s not one to not help a friend out, but you’d really have to ask her.”

“Right, of course,” Charlie rocked back on his heels, “I thought it would be a good idea, since I’m awful at writing and Anne … isn’t. She’s actually a really good writer, and just really smart in general…”

Gilbert felt an uneasy twist in his stomach at his friend’s words. Not that there was anything wrong with the words themselves, everything Charlie was saying was true, but it was the implication behind the words that unsettled him.

“Well like I said, you’d really have to talk to her about it. I’ll see you later,” Gilbert couldn’t really help the abrupt dismissal. Charlie wasn’t that good of a friend anyway.

He rushed through to the coatroom, tossed his coat and scarf on haphazardly and was out the door shouting – “Anne! Anne!”

“Gilbert?”

Gilbert paused with his foot on the last stair. The voice had come from behind him. Slowly he turned around to meet Anne’s confused look with his bashful one. She was standing in the doorway with her scarf and hat on, coat not yet buttoned, and a basket in her arms. _Perfection._ Her confusion morphed into bemused, then into something resembling shyness, the slightest hint of pink dusting her cheekbones. Gilbert realized that he was frozen on the steps, staring unabashedly at her, looking for all intents and purposes completely insane. He quickly righted himself, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Oh, hello Anne… wouldyouliketowalkwithme?” Gilbert cringed internally at the way the question practically fell out of his mouth, not at all like the confident manner he had planned out.

“I’m sorry?” The perplexed look was back on Anne’s face, she was not used to seeing something as odd as a flustered Gilbert.

“I – I thought that it would a good idea to use the walk as an opportunity to discuss today’s lessons. I don’t know about you, but I found the English discussion particularly interesting.”

“Oh. I see.”

Anne’s gaze dropped to the ground and shuffled her feet in uncertainty. Gilbert’s heart plummeted; did she not want to walk with him? Was she already regretting asking him to post? Did she have feelings for someone else? Was it _Charlie?_ He hated Charlie.

“Okay.”

Gilbert was brought out of his imaginings of putting Charlie on a train to somewhere very far away by Anne’s declaration. He snapped his eyes back to her. She was looking at him again, looking more resigned than eager.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea, thank you Gilbert. I do oftentimes find that a walk is made more enjoyable when it is accompanied with stimulating conversation, don’t you agree?”

She posed the question as she waltzed down the stairs and past Gilbert without so much as a backward glance. By the time Gilbert fully processed what she had said, she was already well on her way down the path. He hurried to catch her. This conversation was already going much differently than he had thought, so there was no point in trying to stick to the plan now.

“Did you not want to check the take notice board before we headed out?” Gilbert asked, trying to keep his tone nonchalant.

It must not have worked because Anne immediately whirled around so quickly that her braids swung and hit her in the face. She had a look of fear similar to when they spoke about the board the first time.

“You didn’t post, did you?” The question would have sounded harsh had it not come out so strangled.

“Uh no, no I haven’t decided on whether or not I wanted to post for… anyone.”

The relief the Anne exuded was almost palpable; Gilbert could almost see the color drain out of the landscape as his heart quietly shattered. Yet apparently, his despair wasn’t complete enough, and he asked the question purely to place the final nail on his coffin.

“Do you think I shouldn’t post?”

There was that look again. Fear mixed with uncertainty and something that Gilbert could never figure out, no matter how many times she looked at him like that. _Why_ did she always look at him like she was scared to talk to him? She had to know that no matter what she said, he wouldn’t judge or mock. He only wanted to know so that he could help.

The look transformed, as it so often did, into indignant anger.

“I honestly think that the whole idea is ridiculous. There are much more romantical ways to express one’s feelings than pinning a scrap of paper to some old board. Really! There’s hardly any scope for the imagination. And besides, I do not know of a single person who could honestly say that they would want to learn of someone’s intentions towards them in such a public way. It’s such a horrid thing really, filled with nothing but potential for embarrassment and hurt feelings, and I’d rather not discuss it any further.

And there it was, the final nail hammered down so firmly in place. The rest of the walk was silent, with Anne seemingly too caught up in her anger to notice the cloud of misery that had formed around Gilbert.

\--

Mary was excited for Anne’s visit. She thought of the younger girl as a sister and enjoyed having afternoons filled with girlish gossip and giggles, as well as a chance to teach something that she loved to do. But there was an extra level of thrill that came from the knowledge that Gilbert was bound to be a stuttering mess upon arrival, having gotten to spend an entire walk in the presence of his Anne. Bash may be the one that teased Gilbert mercilessly, but Mary would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy seeing Gilbert acting like a ‘moke’. She knew that he had been put through a lot at a young age, and that he thought he needed to act older than what he was, so watching him deal with something as juvenile as teenage romance warmed her heart.

She heard the door open and turned to greet the young scholars and was met with an interesting sight indeed. Gilbert was holding the door open as Anne, with her books and basket held as close to her sides as she possible could, squeezed though the doorway, obviously trying to put as much space between her and Gilbert as possible. Her face was blotchy from anger, and she placed her belongings on the kitchen table with a resounding thud.

“Hello my dearest Mary, it is so good to see your beautiful face. And how is my sweet Delphine?” Anne cooed at the baby sitting in her basket, her enthusiasm only sounding a little forced.

“She’s well, although I do believe she will be wanting a bottle. I was just about to get it started,” Mary replied, trying to decipher the peculiar mood that had settled in the room.

“Oh allow me! You must be so busy with other things, and that is exactly why I’ve come over here, to help you and this darling angel.”

Anne began to busy herself with heating a pot of water on the stove and Mary took a chance to cast a look over at Gilbert. If Anne had been upset, it was nothing compared to the way he looked. Gilbert was still stood by the door, face as sorrowful as if he were a dog that had just been kicked. The walk must not have been as successful as he had wished for that morning.

“Hello Gilbert, how was school? Would you like a snack before heading out to help Bash?”

“No thank you, Mary,” Gilbert answered dully, “I’m just going to put my things away and change, then I’ll head out.”

He started towards the hallway, pausing to cast one more sorrowful glance in Anne’s direction. Anne was preparing Delphine’s bottle with her back purposefully to the door. Gilbert sighed and walked upstairs to his room.

_Oh Lord in Heaven, when would these children learn some sense?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Mary is tired of this nonsense and gets INVOLVED.
> 
> Just as promised, more than one scene! I hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chapter - I'm starting to get into a groove with the writing, so hopefully the remaining chapters will be a similar length or longer. I am sort of worried that I'm not moving things along quick enough. If you feel like there's not enough action or that things are taking forever, please let me know. Or let me know if you like the pace of the story Sometimes I can't tell what is a genuine concern or if it's just my anxiety being a lil bitch to me.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone that took the time to comment or leave kudos!


	8. Third Discussion's the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody talks to everybody - very few things are cleared up. Lots more things get even more confusing.
> 
> or
> 
> Gilbert and Anne have what could be a moment in the woods.

“Now, after we have toasted the paprika, we can put half of it into the broth, while the other half will go into the seasoning for the potatoes. Then while we wait for that to thicken, we can start sifting the flour for the cake… Anne what on earth are you doing?”

Mary turned from her spot by the stove where she had been explaining the steps for tonight’s supper to check on the young girl’s progress on shelling the peas, only to find peas scattered across the table and the pea pods she was supposed to be discarding in the bowl. Anne was sitting there, furiously snapping the tails off the peas and muttering to herself, completely unaware of the chaos around her. Mary’s sharp cry barely caught her attention.

“Huh? Oh! Mary I am so sorry!” Anne cried as she leapt up from the table, scrambling to scoop up all the rolling bits of green, “I was just so caught up in my thoughts. Oh, Marilla is right, my overactive mind is going to get me trouble! Here I am supposed to be making your life easier and all I’ve done is made a bigger mess. I am indescribable catastrophe, please forgive me Mary!”

“It’s fine Anne! I have seen much worse messes, and my life is made better just by being with you,” cajoled Mary as she placed her hands on top of Anne’s shoulders and sent her a small smile, “Now, I think the two of us need to sit down and discuss what’s been bothering you all afternoon.”

After forcing the flustered girl to sit down, Mary whipped up two cups of tea and sat down across the table and caught Anne in a steely glance.

“Alright, spill it.”

Anne sighed heavily, “I am just in such turmoil, Mary. Growing up is supposed to be about discovering who you are, and going on grand adventures, being independent and stalwart against the trivial aspects of everyday life and experiencing everything the world has to offer. Well, the only thing I’ve learned about myself is that I am a horrible friend and a coward!”

“Now, you are many things Anne Shirley, but I don’t think anyone would dare call you a bad friend or a coward.”

“Oh, but I am! I have betrayed my dearest friend Ruby’s trust, and I made a complete fool of myself in front of Gilbert. How am I supposed to be a bride of adventure if I can’t even discuss something as simple as a take notice board?”

“Alright, wait a second. You better explain everything because I have no idea what is going on. What on earth is a take notice board?”

So, Anne told her. She explained all about the resurrection of the take notice board, its purpose, her promise to Ruby to discuss it with Gilbert, how she failed to bring up Ruby in the actual discussion, and her outburst at Gilbert on the walk after school. The only thing she did not mention was the fluttery feeling she had gotten when Gilbert had been staring into her eyes, or the dread that pooled in her stomach when she thought for a second that Gilbert had posted for someone.

“I take it then, that you are not a fan of this take notice board?” Mary asked.

“I am most unequivocally not. I just don’t think that there is anything romantic about having your intentions or feelings available for everyone to see and judge. Maybe if I was an ethereal beauty, with a cream complexion and full rosebud pink lips I might think differently about it. But I just know that if I were to use the board or be posted about, I would be met with cruel jokes and teasing.”

Anne stared glumly into her cup while Mary pondered. _This poor child,_ she thought, _Gilbert is right. She has no idea how much effect she has on people._

“And your reluctance to tell Gilbert about Ruby stems from your dislike of the board?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. All I know was that when I had to chance to bring her up, I just couldn’t. I felt awful about it all day, and then of course I just had to explode and take out all my frustration on Gilbert! Oh, why did he have to bring up that stupid board? Why couldn’t I mention Ruby?” Anne threw her arms up in despair and flung her head down on the table.

Now, Mary was pretty sure she knew why Anne couldn’t bring up her friend, and why she had gotten defensive when Gilbert had brought it up. For all her romantic notions, Anne was oblivious about her own feelings. Mary considered saying this to the redhead but decided that she was not in a right state of mind to be told that she was in love with Gilbert. She would have to go with a more subtle approach.

“Well, perhaps you were reluctant to bring up Ruby because it felt like you were trying to force Gilbert to post about her. Maybe it felt wrong because it felt like taking away a friend’s right to choose.” _Or because you didn’t want our Gilbert posting for anyone other than you._

Anne raised her head from its position on the table, face aglow.

“Mary, you are a genius! Of course, that explains everything! Why else would I be upset? It _did_ feel like I was making him choose Ruby, and it is not my place nor anyone else’s to take away someone’s autonomy like that. It is a basic human right to choose who we love, and not even a friend with good intentions should get in the way of that.”

The girl’s smile was bright and her eyes so full of relief, it was almost comical. It was like she hadn’t been in the depths of despair mere minutes ago. Mary had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, settling instead for a small smile.

“I don’t know about genius, but I do know a few things. Now that that has been settled, I think you owe a certain young man an apology.”

Anne’s face fell once again. She had no problem apologizing, she knew that she had hurt Gilbert’s feelings. But she detested having to admit that she was wrong and that her temper had gotten the best of her. Especially to Gilbert. But being mature meant owning one’s mistakes with grace and dignity. She was nearly sixteen, after all.

“Alas, you are right, as usual Mary. I will apologize to Gilbert and explain my outburst before I head home.”

“Good, let’s get these peas sorted out before that stew starts burning!”

\--

The table had been set with Mary’s heavenly stew and bread by the time the men came back in from the fields. Anne had taken Delphine into the parlour for a nappy change and some playtime. She could hear the men’s boisterous laughter as they came in through the back door and took off their boots.

“And where is my Delly Welly?” exclaimed Bash as he burst into the parlour and scooped up the babbling infant and spun her around. “Were you good for Miss Anne?”

“She was the most scrumptious angel. I could spend all day with her and never tire of her company. But alas, I must return to Green Gables, Marilla is expecting me.”

“We wouldn’t want to make Marilla mad, now would we? She might just up and cancel that birthday of yours. That would be mighty awkward when we show up for dinner tomorrow, wouldn’t it Delly?”

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Gilbert called out from the doorway. He had been quiet throughout the whole exchange until now, not wanting to impose on Anne’s space in case she was still mad at him. Honestly, he was still a little sore about how the earlier attempt at a walk had gone, and considered just trying to avoid Anne until she left; but John Blythe had raised a gentleman, and besides, it’s not like he could actually ever ignore Anne.

Anne turned and looked him directly in the eye. She no longer looked angry, just determined with maybe a faint hit of nerves? But her voice was clear when she spoke.

“Yes, thank you Gilbert. That would be lovely.”

He waited for her by the door while she put on her jacket and hat, said goodbye to Bash and Mary and blew kisses at Delphine, then together they made their way down the path. They had just entered into the woods when Anne suddenly spun around.

“I owe you an apology.”

“For what? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Yes, I have. I was rude and I let my temper get the best of me earlier today, and I am trying to be better than that. So, I’m sorry, Gilbert.”

As quick as she had begun the conversation, she had ended it. She spun back around and started walking the trail, leaving Gilbert stunned. He figured that he would just let the take notice board thing go, bury it deep with the other sprouts of hope that had sprung up over the years. But here was Anne, bringing it up of her own accord, _apologizing_ of all things, leaving the window open just wide enough for Gilbert to stumble his way through.

“Did Anne Shirley Cuthbert just _apologize_ to me?” he called out with mock astonishment, trailing behind her.

She glared daggers at him over her shoulder. _She’s so cute when she’s angry._

“I can always take it back, if you’re going to be difficult about it.”

“No no, I am humbled by your graciousness,” he said with a smirk and small bow. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Anne’s lips twitch in a suppressed grin. His heart leapt. “So, what was bothering you then? After school?”

Anne sighed. “I’m not really supposed to tell anyone.”

“Come on Anne, haven’t you heard the saying, ‘A problem shared is a problem halved’? I just want to help if I can.”

She stopped again; Gilbert walked around until he was facing her. Her eyes were wide with nerves again, and she was worrying her bottom lip, obviously thinking over what Gilbert had said. In a bizarre burst of courage, Gilbert laid his hand on her shoulder.

“Anne, what is it?”

Her eyes darted to the rogue hand, then began to speak, slowly and unsure, choosing to focus on this extension of Gilbert, rather than the boy himself.

“Um… well you remember when I brought up the take notice board this morning?”

“I think I remember the majority of it, yes.”

“Well, you see … the only reason I mentioned it to you was because I- I was asked to. By someone.”

“Oh?” _So, she hadn’t been asking me to post. She was trying to get me to post for someone else._

“Yes, but I couldn’t bring myself to mention R- the person that asked me, and I couldn’t figure out why. I felt like such a failure and a bad friend, and then you brought it up again and I just exploded.”

“I see.” _Wow, doing a stellar job as a conversationalist Blythe._

“But I have realized why I was so hesitant. Telling you who I was speaking on the behalf of would have been just short of making you choose who to have affection for.”

Her eyes slowly travelled up from his hand to his face. Gilbert felt himself get caught up in her gaze, floating in the ocean blue waves of her gaze.

“No one has the right to tell you who to love, Gilbert. That’s a decision we all have to make for ourselves, eventually.”

“Eventually.”

They stood there for what could have been an eternity, staring at each other with his hand still on her shoulder. Gilbert took her all in, trying to memorize every little detail before it slipped out of his grasp. The way the setting sun cast an ember glow across her face and hair, the way she wasn’t pulling away from him, and the way she looked at him, completely open and unafraid. This was the Anne that he had been hopelessly searching after, the one that trusted him completely and shared with him, maybe even depended on. It was better than he could ever imagine.

Anne, as usual, awoke from the spell first.

“Well yes, so now you see why, why I was in such a foul mood earlier,” she said as she quickly stepped back so that Gilbert’s hand fell away from its resting spot. “I really should get going, Marilla will be furious if I’m late for dinner. I can walk myself the rest of the way, I would hate for you to have to eat cold stew.”

Gilbert reached back the hand that was still warm from touching Anne to rub the back of his neck.

“If you’re sure… I mean I don’t mind…”

“No! Thank you! See you tomorrow!” Anne called with a quick wave as she hurried away from him, her braids quickly becoming the only visible part of her in the dense forest.

“See you tomorrow, my Anne with an e.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd she manages to submit it on schedule! (with 5 minutes left on the clock, but C's get degrees people).
> 
> There was a lot of interaction and talking this time between our two dorks, plus some bonus Mary trying to talk sense into Anne. Next chapter we will get to see Bash chime in, and a birthday dinner to deal with! Dialogue is not my forte, so if anyone sounds OOC, I apologize. 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos. They feed my soul and encourage me to keep going. See you in two weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first fic I have ever posted here, so I'm real nervous/excited. As the title of this chapter suggests, this is just the prologue, a taste of what is to come if you will, so if you like please comment and/or kudos! I'm not sure where this is going to go, but if you like it I will create it!


End file.
